


Lost and Found: The epilogue

by bunnyfication



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: In which there is some fluff and sex (barely).





	Lost and Found: The epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I would have prob just made this the last chapter of the main fic if I hadn't gotten paranoid about the sex scene that is... not all that graphic at all and interrupted by a fade to black. Oh well.

Goku knocked on the door, Huamei a sleepy weight on his other arm.

“Sanzo, you awake?” he called, and there was a sound of movement from the inside.

Sanzo opened the door with, for him, a benign expression. Goku grinned at him, glad to see him in a good mood.

“Depends,” Sanzo replied. “Why are you asking?”

Goku hefted Huamei higher and she yawned. She was growing fast now, at least double the height and weight of when they first found her.

She was walking too, apparently youkai kids learned that earlier than humans did.

He grimaced slightly.

“I can’t sleep in my room, I can hear Hakkai and Gojyo,” he said in reply to Sanzo’s question.

His face cleared.

“I see,” Sanzo replied.

“Usually I’d just ignore it but they’re…”

Sanzo raised a hand.

“I didn’t ask,” he said sternly, but Goku could see just a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“You’ve that little room behind yours, right?” Goku asked hopefully. “I was thinking I could stay there tonight.”

Hakkai had theorized that room was intended as a servant’s room, since the whole mansion seemed to have been built with the kind of visitor in mind who would travel with an entourage and a personal servant they’d want close by for… whatever those guys needed help with, dressing and stuff.

“Were you sleeping?” Goku asked, though he could see that there was a lamp burning and a book laid face down on Sanzo’s bed, so likely not.

Sanzo, left to his own devices, tended to stay up late, sleep for a short period during the night and take naps during the day, like a cat. Goku couldn’t recall if he’d been that way before the journey, or if it was a recent development.

Either way he’d gotten used to seeking him out when most of the others had gone to bed.

It didn’t exactly fit his own schedule, since he tended to get up early most days, and spent the day training and working. Spending time with Sanzo, just the two of them, was worth a few short nights.

Sanzo didn’t seem to mind the company, and it was a bit like the times during the journey, except he seemed more mellow now. And sometimes they sat close together, or even kissed. Goku had told him after the first time he didn’t expect it, but Sanzo had just given him one of his stern looks and said it cost him nothing, and he wouldn’t do something he disliked so Goku could stop fretting. Which he hadn’t been. Much.

Frankly, the most unexpected thing was that Sanzo smoked less now.

At first, Goku might have strategically taken Huamei with him to facilitate that, but he though Sanzo actually had cut back a lot in general.

He’d mentioned as much to Hakkai just that day, while they were all taking a break from building the grounds for a second wing to the orphanage. Sanzo wasn’t there, of course.

Hakkai had quietly remarked that had to be some kind of miracle, before shooting a significant look towards Gojyo and the cigarette hanging from his hand. Gojyo had immediately protested his lungs were fine, only to prompt Hakkai to sigh theatrically. 

If Sanzo ever managed to quit the habit entirely, Goku didn’t think much of Gojyo’s chances against Hakkai. Especially if he got some of the youkai kids on his side.

“I was thinking of making some tea and a snack?” he told Sanzo now. “There should be some warmth left in the stove downstairs from dinner, or at least it’ll be easy to light up again.”

There was a little kitchen on the ground floor of the building that they’d started using when it became clear they’d be staying around for the time being.

“Just don’t try anything too advanced and burn the house down around us,” Sanzo said drily, though he did accept Huamei when Goku held her out.

Sanzo hefted her up with some difficulty and muttered about unreasonably heavy brats, but Goku noticed he didn’t put her down either.

He rolled his eyes at Sanzo’s previous comment instead.

“I could cook water before Hakkai started to teach me to cook you know! And it was one pan of oil, once!”

Sanzo snorted.

“Sure, and the scorch marks in the roof are barely visible.”

“Anyway, I was just thinking of some of those rice cakes. I saved some before.”

“Oh, sure.”

Sanzo said it like he didn’t care either way, but Goku had noticed he’d eaten a fair portion of them before. He had refrained from eating as many as he could have, just in case he could share the remaining ones with Sanzo later.

When he returned with the tea and the cakes, Huamei had woken up and was standing up against Sanzo’s legs, seemingly fascinated by the material of his jeans.

At the sound of the door, she turned her head and toddled in his direction, hands reached out for balance and smile showing her sharp eyeteeth.

“Oy, careful there,” he said as she impacted with his legs, hoping she didn’t fall since he had no free arms to catch her. Not that she had long to fall, but still. “Sanzo, can you… Huamei, please.”

 Huamei was clinging to his leg and giggling now, and even Sanzo was smirking a little, the bastard.

He came to rescue Goku before he’d sloshed out all the tea, at least. 

Huamei went from clinging to Goku’s leg to clinging to Sanzo’s sweater instead, a thick blue one Goku though Hakkai might have gifted him at some point. Goku was glad he was wearing warmer clothes recently, considering how easily he got sick these days.

Also, he thought privately, the thick sweaters almost made him look soft, kind of.

Huamei seemed to like the sweater too, with the way she’d pushed her face into it and was making happy birdlike burbling noises.

One of her hands was clasping a scripture, tiny claws crumpling the cloth as Huamei sort of kneaded at it reflexively.

“Good thing they are basically indestructible,” Sanzo muttered, his eyes narrowed down at the child. Right then, she looked up, her hair standing up from the static from the sweater, her cheeks dimpled with a serene smile.

“Don’t give me that smile,” Sanzo told her grumpily, but Goku knew he didn’t mean it.

Huamei had him as wrapped around her little finger as most of the monks. Good thing too, considering how carefully she needed to be watched now she was moving around on her own more rapidly, and sometimes very unexpectedly. There were too many sudden drops around Shuilian.

Even the abbot had somehow ended up watching after her several times, which reminded Goku:

“Did you hear about the meeting Seiran had today?” he asked, and Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

“No, Hakkai dragged me to the archives all day,” he said, with a faint grimace.

Right, Hakkai had been researching Shuilian’s library for information about the sutras, especially the Seiten, and had been trying to get Sanzo involved in it too.

“So, Doutaku said that there was this delegation from the regional government wanting to talk about the so-called youkai situation,” Goku began.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes.

“That sounds like something I should have heard about beforehand,” he muttered.

“Uh, I guess they forgot?” Goku suggested diplomatically.

Doutaku had rolled his eyes and called the regional government people ‘pen pushers with fragile egos’, and Seiran had looked amused without even chiding him for it. So, they had probably decided it was best not to let them meet Sanzo in case he was rude to them.

At this point, Goku trusted them to know when that might be a good thing and when it wasn’t.

“I’m sure it was as tedious as the others?” Sanzo continued, his raised eyebrows urging Goku to get to the point of the story.

“Well, yes, or it might have been, but see, Shun was watching Huamei, and then he had to run a message about the arrangements to the abbot’s secretary, and while they were discussing that she was sitting in the abbot’s lap…”

Huamei was starting to get more obviously discerning about people she liked or disliked, now she could move towards or away from them under her own power, at least in theory. After the four of them and some of the others she was familiar with, she was especially fond of Seiran and Doutaku.

“What did she do?” Sanzo asked, looking equal parts amused and apprehensive, while pretending not to care.

“Grabbed onto his robes and wouldn’t let go,” Goku replied.

“Ah, she does that,” Sanzo said, glancing down at where Huamei was currently attached to his clothes like a limpet.

“So he took her with him to the meeting.”

Sanzo actually snorted out a surprised laugh, the hoarse sound warming something deep in Goku’s stomach.

“Now that would have been worth seeing,” he said with a mean smile. “I bet the politicians were thrilled.”

Goku laughed too.

Initially, he hadn’t thought it as funny, thinking of Huamei surrounded by a bunch of stuffy old guys that talked of youkai like they were pests to get rid of, but then as Doutaku had stopped chuckling and continued the story…

“He said she kept staring at whoever was speaking with that wide-eyed look she gets sometimes, and they kept getting more and more distracted from their speeches. They looked super uncomfortable!”

At the end of the story, Doutaku had shook his head with a wry smile and said he hoped they returned home still uncomfortable.

“I wouldn’t put it past those two to have planned that,” Sanzo muttered, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Using Huamei as a…” he hesitated, looking for a word to describe it.

“Diplomatic weapon?” Sanzo suggested, his expression saying he was begrudgingly impressed. “Seiran would do that. Not sure it was his idea but he would.”

Goku shook his head.

“Taian was in charge of the practical stuff, and he sure wasn’t happy about it. He hates when things don’t go as planned.”

He rubbed at a long and narrow bruise on his arm where Taian had caught him during their practice that evening and grinned. It was _fun_ training with him when he went all out. Too bad that was mostly when he was or had been stressed about something.

Sanzo was giving him an odd look, before reaching out to poke at the bruise.

“Ow,” Goku said mildly.

“Sloppy,” Sanzo said, sounding a bit peeved for some reason. “You better not be training so much you’re making mistakes. Unless you want to see if you can regrow limbs.”

“It was only the blunt side,” Goku protested, only to have Sanzo look unimpressed and mutter:

“Idiot,” under his breath.

Huamei had slowly nodded off and started snoring. Sanzo grimaced down at where she was starting to drool on his shirt.

Goku leaned back on the bed, luxuriating in the calm of the evening.

Sanzo frowned as he presumably debated whether getting drooled on was worse than risking waking Huamei. Not that she, unfairly, hardly ever cried when Sanzo was holding her. She did whimper though, a small pitiful sound Goku suspected Sanzo wasn’t as immune to as he tried to pretend to be.

He was tired from the long day, but reluctant to go to bed while he could spend time with Sanzo on such a good evening. And maybe he wouldn’t mind if Goku scooted over and leaned on his shoulder, as he did sometimes since that night when Li took Huamei.

Some nights, Sanzo would huff and push him off, and they’d act as if nothing had happened. And other times, more often as Goku got better and better at reading him, he didn’t.

He didn’t this time, and the sweater was as soft as it looked, even though Goku could feel the bony shoulder underneath. He closed his eyes, content, and felt the low rumble of Sanzo’s voice.

“You’re heavy, the both of you,” he said, but in the same tone he’d complained about Huamei’s smile.

Goku decided he’d move anyway, he’d just rest a moment more…

He woke up suddenly some time later, with a vague memory of having been prodded at until he moved over and curled up on a soft surface.

He pushed at the heavy blanket over him, too warm this late in spring, and someone grumbled at his side, an arm knocking into his chest and a hand groping over his hip.

Goku opened his eyes quickly and saw Sanzo, his eyes closed and brow furrowed. He was… he was looking for the suddenly missing blanket, Goku thought and hastened to pull it up again.

Sanzo grumbled some more and then settled into the soft cloth, sighing in his sleep.

Goku settled on his own pillow, one of the many that were kept in the bed for those times Sanzo couldn’t sleep without having his upper body elevated. He only had two of them now, his breathing as smooth as it got. He was snoring a little, and Goku grinned, oddly endeared by that.

He wondered idly where he’d put Huamei, but it didn’t seem worth getting up to check. She was probably sleeping in the playpen in the common room, since it already had a mattress and they kept pillows and blankets for her in the chest nearby.

His eyelids still felt heavy, and he was cooler now that the blanket only covered a bit of his legs, most of it wrapped around Sanzo. He yawned and let himself close his eyes, sinking back into sleep.

The second time he woke, it was slowly and out of pleasant, vague dreams.

He nuzzled sleepily at the cloth against his cheek, smelling of something with an acrid, chemical sting that his sleepy brain nevertheless translated as _home_.

He used his left arm to wrap closer around Sanzo, one leg already splayed over his, luxuriating in the closeness and the vague pleasure of near full-body contact.

Then he woke a bit more, realized what he was doing and froze.

Goku opened one eye cautiously, wondering if Sanzo was still asleep. Then he could disengage and… and he was awake and was looking right back at Goku.

He closed his eye quickly, feeling slightly mortified over the morning wood that Sanzo couldn’t possibly miss like this. He rolled away, wondering if _he_ could pretend to be asleep.

“I know you’re awake,” Sanzo said, his voice even rougher than usual from sleep.

Goku rolled back over, and saw that Sanzo was perusing him with a sleepy but amused expression.

He flushed under that frank inspection, feeling defenceless with the sleep still clinging to his body, making it slow and languid. He wasn’t, of course, but he felt like it. He wasn’t sure if it was a good feeling or not.

Sanzo snorted, and then, unexpectedly, pulled him closer for a kiss. Goku went still with surprise for a moment, his mouth going slack. Their lips pressed together briefly, and then Sanzo pulled back making a face.

“Your mouth tastes like death,” he said, and Goku flushed brighter.

“Yours is worse,” he said, though to be honest he hadn’t minded. Not at all.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he buried his face in the bedsheet and groaned. The sheet of course smelled like Sanzo as well, which he felt was just unfair.

A hand settled on his head, caressing through his hair, the fingertips rubbing into his scalp. He shivered, feeling at once relaxed and like there was a mild current running through his body. It wasn’t helping the low-level arousal from before at all.

Sanzo kept petting him, long slow strokes of his hands through Goku’s hair and down his back, digging slightly into the muscles. It was pleasant and also a bit too close to the fantasies he’d failed not to have, guilty as they were even now.

Then the bed shifted, and lips pressed into his neck just below the hairline, softly at first and then sucking slightly.

He turned his head, and the kisses moved to a newly accessible spot right behind his ear, unexpectedly sensitive. Goku moaned, his hips instinctively pressing against the mattress to get more sensation, and then he forced himself into the stillness.

“Um, Sanzo, what are you doing?” he asked plaintively, looking up at him through his hair.

Sanzo was leaning up on one hip, hovering over him, and his eyes glittered with almost cruel amusement, which nevertheless caused another frisson down Goku’s spine.

“I’ve been thinking,” Sanzo said slowly, almost languidly.

“About what?” Goku asked and gasped when Sanzo stroked a hand along his back once again, a gesture that would have soothing if he hadn’t leaned down again and bit lightly at the lobe of Goku’s ear.

“Turn around,” Sanzo told him, his voice like velvet laid over gravel.

Goku wondered if he was still asleep and about to wake up and find it all a dream, but surely no dream could feel this immediate. He hesitated, but when he met Sanzo’s gaze there was no uncertainty there, only hunger.

Goku blinked.

“I thought you weren’t interested?” he asked, rolling on his side because he was starting to get a crick in the neck from looking over his shoulder.

Sanzo shrugged.

His eyes narrowed, making him look like some mischievous creature from a story. He was still touching Goku, stroking at his side now, fingers skating over skin and muscle. Goku swallowed, his throat feeling dry.

“These last few months, do you know how many times I’ve walked in on you?” Sanzo told him, almost contemplative.

Surely he hadn’t… not that many times? He could only recall one or two times. Was that a lot? The new intimacy between them, innocent as it was, had been kinda getting to Goku, and besides now they had something he’d maybe not stuck as well to not thinking about Sanzo when he took care of it, but…

He wanted to sink into the mattress again.

Sanzo laughed, a low chuckle, and that was it.

“It’s not that funny,” Goku muttered, frowning at him. This wasn’t fair!

Sanzo sobered quickly, shaking his head.

“That’s not what I meant,” he began, and then hesitated as he still did when he had to talk about such an unfamiliar topic as his feelings.

Goku relaxed a little, just seeing that.

“It was… a bit interesting, maybe,” Sanzo said slowly. “Seeing that.”

Goku blinked.

“Oh,” he said.

Sanzo still had that contemplative, almost abstracted expression, and then he reached over slowly and pushed at Goku’s chest where he was lying on his side, pushing him over on his back. He wasn’t using any force, it was more of a nudge than anything, and Goku went, breathless and curious to see where this was going.

“I liked seeing you out of control like that. Helpless,” Sanzo said, and the wry twist of his lips said they both knew Goku hadn’t been, not really. There were few things on earth that could kill him now.

His hand moved over Goku’s forearm, until it closed in a loose hold over his wrist, where his pulse was beating a hard rhythm. He pressed the wrist down, just barely, like a sketch of being held down without any real threat to it.

Goku’s eyes fluttered closed, and he thought about it, even as so much of his blood rushed south he felt a bit lightheaded even lying down. Sanzo’s other hand was moving over his chest, brushing over a peaked nipple, and he rose into the touch with a gasp.

There was an idea, forming slowly in his mind, but he didn’t really care to chase it right now, not when Sanzo’s other hand was sneaking past his waistband and towards where he wanted it most. He was being infuriatingly slow, and Goku’s free hand made a move to help almost of its own volition.

“Don’t move,” Sanzo told him sternly, and Goku almost whimpered at that, dug his fingers into the bedsheet instead. “Good,” Sanzo purred, and he almost came right then, breath hitching on a short moan.

Sanzo laughed, low and terrible, and Goku bit his lip, wondering if he would survive this. But if not, what a way to go!

*

Afterwards, Goku lay on his back, still breathing hard, sweat and other fluids slowly cooling on his skin. Sanzo was petting his hair, having washed his hands earlier.

For someone who hadn’t even come, he was nevertheless radiating languid satisfaction, body held apart just far enough that nothing sticky got on him.

Goku was kinda getting uncomfortable with that himself…

“You have a washcloth?” he asked, turning his head with some difficulty, and Sanzo blinked slowly.

“Right,” he said, before rising and rummaging somewhere just outside of Goku’s line of vision. Water splashed, and then Sanzo returned with the dripping cloth, hesitating a moment before starting to use it.

“I can do that,” Goku protested, but not too loudly, and Sanzo shook his head just perceptibly.

“Could but you won’t,” he said simply, in a tone that was almost cheerful, for him.

Goku lay back. Things had changed so much since the journey. Even Sanzo had, he thought as he turned his head just slightly so he could see him, moving his leg so Sanzo could wipe it easier.

When he was done, he dropped the cloth carelessly on the floor, and it made a wet sound.

Goku laughed softly.

“Hakkai’ll be mad, he muttered. Sanzo lay down, and Goku rolled over to nuzzle into his side.

“Can I do something for you too?” he asked hopefully.

“Maybe another time,” Sanzo replied easily, and Goku lay back down, wrapping his arm around him tighter.

After a moment, Sanzo cleared his throat.

“I trust it was good?” he asked, tone off-handed enough to betray genuine uncertainty.

Goku raised his head just to give him a long look, serious for a moment and then unable to hold back the laughter.

Sanzo snorted, shaking his head.

“Right, you’re not that good an actor,” he said wryly.

“You’re a tease, but it was the best ever,” Goku told him seriously, leaning over for a kiss and stopped by a hand.

“You still have morning breath,” Sanzo told him, and Goku put his head down against his shoulder and just laughed. Morning breath!

He was really hungry, now he thought about the fact it was morning, and he hadn’t had breakfast yet, and they’d just… did it count as sex if only one person came? Goku pondered about that for a while and decided it didn’t matter.

“I’m hungry,” he said instead, wondering if Gojyo would have already eaten all the good stuff.

“Of course you are,” Sanzo replied, but Goku had just realized something else.

“I hope no one heard,” he said, thinking about the room next to Sanzo’s where they usually ate breakfast, Gojyo or Hakkai or one of the younger monks coming in there and—

“Ugh,” he said, flopping down with his hands over his eyes.

Sanzo didn’t seem concerned.

“Not like those two can talk,” he said. “And the rest of them already assume things,” he added in a slightly sourer tone.

“Yeah but what about Shun, he’s barely more than a kid!” Goku protested. “Besides Hakkai and Gojyo will be insufferable anyway.” 

Sanzo snorted.

“He lives in a monastery,” he muttered. “I’m sure he’s heard worse.”

Well, to be fair… but still!

“As for Hakkai and Gojyo, they can try to be obnoxious,” Sanzo said, a mean smile rising on his lips.

Goku stared at him. So this was what it was like to have Sanzo on _his side_. His chest felt warm, and a smile rose on his face.

Sanzo glanced his way and then reached over to ruffle his hair roughly.

“Sappy idiot,” he muttered, voice fond.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Sanzo in this verse is both ace(?) AND into D/s. But you know, control. I was more surprised by Goku's hand fetish... >_>


End file.
